War of the Full Moon
by RizaKobaiyashi
Summary: young werecat struggles through ties to keep her love life alive and to stay alive. This has F/f love if you no like DONT READ!.... rated M for language, blood, and violence. This is my underworld story.
1. Love, Movies, and Stalkers

**War of the full Moon **

**Chapter One**

**By Riza Kobaiyashi**

* * *

"It is pitch black and the stars hide the behind the clouds. Unveiling itself little by little each night, the week of the full moon begins, and the city of New York will soon be filled with the wails of a beast. A bloody battle so mysterious that the whole city will be in an uproar. It's a war between brother, casualties will drench their blood on this night. The consequences will be great. This movie will rock this world, watch as a lone werewolf challenges his brother and clan on to regain well needed glory and revenge. Awe at the stunning graphics and awesome score of 'Blood Brothers' staring…." The dramatic voice of the trailer announcer echoed throughout the theater.

A group of girls sat in the back rows near the exit, eating popcorn and candies with anticipation for the upcoming movie. Laughing quietly four of the five could hardly sit still. On and on they went, about how great the movie was going to be, what actors and actresses were hot and who were not, and giving each other a hard time. Amber a chocolate eyes girl with brown hair was leaning forward with her arms rapped around her friend's necks in front of her. She was laughing at Maizie a light brown-headed girl, whom was turning a bright red at the antaginizment from Amber. Next to Maizie was Tori a Silver-blue eyed girl, who was giggling uncontrollably at her girlfriend's chrisom face. Coughing twice she put on her discouraging face, yet Amber continued laughing. In the next row turned around in her seat was Vandterra, a raven headed girl, who had her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out. She was laughing so much she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Vandterra wiped the tears from her eyes, coughing up a few weak laughs as well. It was then she had noticed the silence of the fifth member of their party. Riza a golden brown eyed girl sitting next to Vandterra, gazed at the seat in front of her. In the darkness of the theater Riza hoped that no one could see the rings under her eyes and the paleness of her skin. Lately she had been having trouble with her stomach and so she sat there with her arms crossed over it.

"Riza… Riza baby, what's wrong?" Vandterra asked, placing a hand on Riza's shoulder hoping to get her to look at her. Feeling the warmth and weight on her shoulder Riza snapped out of her gaze and looked at the girl next to her. Blinking twice she shook her head persuading her hair to fall into her face.

"No I'm fine… just writing a song in my head that's all." She lied laughing fakely just to make Vandterra feel better. She shrugged and sat back in her chair and leaned on Riza's arm and laid her head in the crook of her neck. Which got a very audible 'Awwww' from the others, along with an angry 'SHHHHHH' from the rest of the theater.

* * *

_**xxxxxxXOutsideXxxxxxx**_

Black clouds streaked the sky like and eerie curtain of evil, while the moon shined its half-light upon the city. The dim light of the moon was out done by the brightness of the city of Tokyo. Upon one of the building wide monitors, sniffing at the air a shadow perched proudly. Its blood filled smile became visible when a name of some one or a product worth buying flashed brightly across the screen. Licking the dripping blood from its lips it reared up and let loose a might howl. Bystanders and stopped cars shivered as the hair raising wail rang through the air, and as it stopped its horrible howl it gave a sinister laugh and mumbled.

"Where are you my little cousin? I know you're in this city! Why not come out and play with me?!" it growled as it leapt from its perch, leaving behind its dinner's mangled and headless body dripping blood down the front of the screen.


	2. The Smell of Blood

War of the full Moon

**Chapter Two**

"Wow that movie was….AWESOME!!" Maizie shouted as she leaded the small troupe of five out of the theater though a crowd of people. Not far behind her Tori and Amber laughed, copying scenes from the movie that made them laugh and others that made their hearts race with fear. "I so CANT wait till the next one comes out!" she continued allowing Tori to walk infront of her, taking the advantage to jump on her back. Tori began spinning around and dancing with Maizie on her back, Vandterra couldn't help but laugh.

"It was an okay movie, but the lighting was crummy. It was too bright throughout the whole thing. Not to mention I hate cliff hangers." She criticized, tossing her hair out over the collar of her jacket. Tori turned and grinned at her.

"Your just saying that because it wasn't dark enough to make out with your girlfriend!"

Vandterra stuck her tonge out at Tori and gave her a smart ass come back. "You were trying to do the same thing and you know it!" With that Tori's face lit up like a flare, along with Maizie's of which was hiding her face between Tori's shoulder blades. Amber mad an audible snort before laughing hard, and Vandterra crossed her arms and nodded victoriously. Slowly following behind Riza smiled weakly, and thought to herself that her roomies were all dorks, yet she loved them all the same. Her smile insantly faded as a jolt of pain shook her spine. Her stomach did a backflip and she hit her knees, clutching it and trying not to hurl. White noise filled her ears, she could smell everything around her and just made her sicker.

Hearing the clank of Riza wallet chain on the cement, the others turned to find her hunched over and saliva stringing from her mouth. Seconds later they circled around her, Vandterra placing a hand firmly on her back and shaking her softly. " Riza….riza…." it echoed in her head, louder and louder till Riza finally snapped out of her pain filled daze. Blinking a few times she shook her head and wiped the sweat from her brow. She stood, not gracefully but with some help, smiling weakly and laughing. "I'm fine guys its just a small spill… nothing to serious I just need to go to Inoue Drugs and get some stuff."

"I'll get it for you," Maizie said placing her hand on her hips after telling Amber to pull the van around.

"NO!" Riza barked in a low almost inaudible growl, everyone jumped slightly. Quickly she straitened herself up and cleared her throut. " Ahem….I mean I need to get it myself, besides I could use the excrecise." She laughed and began walking in the opposite direction of the van waving as it pulled up. Vandterra gently grabbed her wrist and whispered ' be careful, and ill leave my window open so you don't have to open the front door.' Riza just smiled and gave a quick thanks before lightly kissing her and watching her walk to the van. Nodding she pulled her collar up around her ears and hid her face as she walked off. Riza hooked around an ally way and watched as the van veired off, she shook her head cursing herself she hated having to lie to her friends, expecially on the week of the full moon.

Suddenly she hit her knees the pain and the white noise was back. Riza gritted her teeth and clutched her stomach, the smells around her getting to her, she could smell blood. Closing her eyes only to have them shoot open. A low growl formed in her throut as the glow of her feral electric-blue eyes shined into the darkness of the ally.


	3. Nothing hurts more than Truth

Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The sound of sizzling fish in a pan and the whistle of steam rice rang through the kitchen. Morning had come and the girls were up and ready for some food. Tori flipped the fish in the pan while Amber, Maize, and Vandterra set the table with plates, glasses, bowls, and chopsticks. Everyone had a smile on their face as the morning was cool and calm. All but Riza whom was in the bathroom hugging the toilet and groaning in pain. Looking out the window she cursed the night, the day, and the week before horking up more blood and remains of who knows what.

"Riza…are you ok in there?" Asked Tori, knocking on the door "I made fish this morning, you better before it gets cold."

Thanking the heavens that she locked the door she answered back over the flushing of the toilet "I'll be out in a minute I just need to clean up." Running the water in the sink and looking up, the blood stains on her shirt and mouth made her even sicker. Some were fresh but others were black and dried, it was a good thing she went strait for the bathroom the night before. Tearing off her bloody clothes and tossing them in a heap she jumped in to the shower, and began to wash off. Minutes later she had washed off, changed and tossed the dirty clothing in her room and shut the door. Sitting next to Vandterra and grabbing her chopsticks she noticed that everyone was watching the television, a live new bulleton began informing the whole city of an unfortunate and gory event.

"Early this morning, Athourities discovered the bodies of Tokyo's own Eishun Murakami, Urahara Akashi, and Inoue Drugs' owner Ketaro Inoue dead. Detectives believe that the suspect is a serial killer from twenty years ago. Authoruities say the victims were mangled, torn, and decapitated as shown in these photos taken. In other news Torn fish found on the band of the river….after this"

Leaning over Tori grabbed the remote and switched the tv to something other than the new, and then began scarfing down her breakfast. " That was just sick…" Amber shuddred against her chair. Seeing thoses photographs made her not want to eat.

Tori shrugged and spoke with a mouth full of rice "I've seen worse." Staring down at her plate Riza had barely touched it, seeing the news made her stomach sick again. She easily hid the raging fear in her eyes and quietly got up to put her plate by the sink. The silence continued as the girls shrugged at one another as Riza made her way back to her room. There she stayed the rest of the day curled up clutching a pillow and petting her bunny Camo. Throughout the day the girls each knocked on her door trying to get her to feel better. All ended the same no answer and complete silence following. That night on the other hand was a different story.


	4. I Don't Want to Hurt You

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frustrated and worried, Vandterra finally had it she was going to see what was wrong with her lover. Before she could even reach her hand to knock, a sharp growl and cracking could be heard from behind the door. Having no time to pick the lock on the door she kicked down the door in which alerted the others. Faster than light Amber, Maize, and Tori accompanied Vandterras horrored gaze.

Hunched over, eyes closed tightly, Riza whimpered as her body structure began shifting. Her jawbone popped in three plces before the teeth began to grow more catlike.

She grew twice her size in a matter of seconds and white fur striped with black covered her body. Soon her upper body just burst though her tanktop with a rip, and her face had become that of a tiger. Her hands had become paws as well as her feet, and a tail had burst forth from her spine. When she had stopped growing she tilted her head back and let out a hair raising roar. A terrified Vandterra stood there wide-eyed, at the place where her love once layed was replaced with a beast.

With a low growl the beast opened its eyes, the glow of her eyes gave and eerie feel to those who saw them. She turned and bared her teeth at the group of girls, yet the first one to lock eyes with her was Vandterra. Electric-blue to chrisom red, one single shimmer of a tear tore Riza from her feral stupor. Blinking twice the glow from the blue was replaced with a calm golden brown. She backed into the corner and began hiding her face from the others. Vandterra began to step forward, Tori caught her arm keeping her from getting hurt. She turned and glared at Tori, and she let go. Slowly she crept along the floor, and gently laying a hand on the furry head of the animal.

Startled and afraid Riza reacted naturally and lashed out, catching Vandterra in the arm with her claws. Vandterra stumbled back a couple of steps and held her arm, blood covered her hand and she looked up worriedly at the tiger. 'Ojousama… I hurt … Ojousama…Hurt…HURT!?' flashed in Riza's feral mind and she began to cover her face again and shake her head. Such pressure was used she punctured her brow with her own claws. Jerking her paws to the window she burst through it, landing on the ground and taking off on all fours into the now rainy night.


End file.
